The Art of Loving You
by snowflakeshimmer
Summary: "My services are no longer required, Hime-sama. You have already succeeded in restoring peace throughout the Kingdom." "I order you to stay, Hak. Stay and love me with all you've got."


_"My services are no longer required, Hime-sama. You have already succeeded in restoring peace throughout the Kingdom."_

 _"I order you to stay, Hak. Stay and love me with all you've got."_

 **Chapter One**

It was a long road to victory but at the end of the day, Yona was able to achieve her goal in restoring peace all over the kingdom. The dragons were still with her, guiding her as she re-stabilizes the Kingdom from Soo Won's administration.

Everything is settled now. The question is, 'Does she still need me?'

I made up my mind to go back to the Wind tribe after everything is all good. My mind is set but a part of me is not okay. My heart is not okay.

I will be leaving the princess. She no longer needs me to protect her. The dragons are with her and she's more than capable of taking care of herself now. She's stronger than what anyone thinks she is.

"Hak! The princess summons you."

Zeno. The yellow dragon approached me and disrupted my trail of thoughts.

I wonder what she wants. At any rate, this will be the perfect time to tell her that I will be returning back to the Wind Tribe and leave the palace.

 _Thump. Thump. Thump._

My heart raced as I walked towards the door of the Princess' room. How should I start the conversation? How am I supposed to bring up my plans of leaving?

But more importantly... how am I supposed to live without her?

Shrugging my thoughts, I inhaled deeply and knocked. "Hime-sama. It's me, Hak."

For a while there was no answer. I was about to knock again when suddenly, she spoke. "Come in."

I opened the door and as always, she is a sight to behold. Her fiery red hair and amethyst round eyes found their way to mesmerize me the same way it had always been for as long as I can remember. All regal and strong, Princess Yona sat on the throne with her stern face greeting me.

I knelt before her and waited for her to speak further.

"I heard that you are leaving." Her cold voice reverberated throughout the walls of the room.

Ah, so it begins.

"Yes. I intend to go back to the Wind Tribe as soon as possible, Hime-sama." I replied indignantly.

"Why would you leave?" she asked while still trying to maintain her composure.

"Hime-sama, my services are no longer required. The dragons are here and peace is restored once more in the Kingdom. You no longer need me to protect you." As I said those last words, I felt a lump in my throat as my stomach churned in agony. The thought of me leaving the princess for good is something I cannot bear in one sitting.

Maybe I was just so used to being with her that the idea of not seeing her face in the morning leaves me empty-handed and longing for more.

Or maybe I was just hurt by the fact that indeed, she no longer needs me.

"Hak, you swore allegiance to me." She stood up and I heard her steps walking towards where i'm kneeling.

"This is my last order." Suddenly I felt her hands cupping my face as she lifted mine making me look into her burning amethyst eyes.

"Stay. Stay and love me with all you've got."

For a moment, my world stopped. Did I just hear her right? The princess is ordering me to stay and love her?

"I've decided that I cannot live without you by my side. My heart is intricately connected to yours and yours with mine. For this reason, I order you to stay."

She's always been a fighter, Princess Yona, that is. But never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine that she would fearlessly say these words in front of me.

Suddenly, I felt myself laughing.

She pulled away from me and stood up. Hands on her waist, she pouted. "What's so funny? I'm serious! I'm ordering you to stay!"

Still laughing, I stood up as well. This time, it was me who reached for her face and pulled her close. God forbid that I am invading the princess' personal space but this is just too good of a chance to miss.

"It's funny because i've never heard such a confession before in my life." Pulling her closer, I whispered, "And you've never been so damn beautiful when you said those words, Hime-sama."

I may never be worthy of such love from this girl who captured my heart since time immemorial.

I may never be like the dragons vested with powers to protect her until the end of my dying days.

But one thing is for sure.

I can't imagine life without her.

"Hak, you idiot." Her voice cracked and suddenly tears were streaming down her beautiful face.

Gently wiping the tears away from her eyes, I said, "You've got yourself a deal, Hime-sama. I'm staying... and that's because I love you too."

With that, I kissed her like I couldn't care less of the world.

 **End of Chapter One**


End file.
